


Black and White

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. No kids are gonna get eaten thanks to Dean and Sam. All that's left is to kick back, relax and spend a little quality time with a nerdy angel who doesn't understand Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween prompt fest on my LJ.

It wasn’t often they got to stay in one place long. It was rarer still that their stay over was a nice one. Normally when they had to hang back it was because something had gone wrong. There were more deaths, other monsters, things that hadn’t been killed as dead as they should have been. This time it was different. This time they were just kicking back, taking a break and enjoying the fruits of the labour – a Halloween with no kids about to get eaten by a pagan god with a taste for young, candy flavoured flesh. 

Leaning on the Impala’s hood, watching little witches and superheroes run up to doors that held only a candy treat behind them, made Dean feel pretty good. It wasn’t often now that he got to feel like a hero. So many shades of grey had crept in to his life but this was pure black and white and Dean had been on the side of good. 

The flutter of wings behind him alerted him to Castiel’s presence and Dean half turned, smiling at the angel. Castiel titled his head to one side and smiled back. 

“Where’s Sam?” he asked. 

“Picking up dinner,” Dean said, stretching and getting down from the car. “I wanted to stay out a bit longer, wanted to just make sure.” 

Castiel looked over at the children. “They’re all safe,” he said softly.

“That’s good,” Dean murmured. 

“What are they doing?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s Halloween, Cas. They’re trick or treating. They dress up, go to people’s door and get candy for their cute costumes.”

“And the trick?” Castiel asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure the custom out. Dean laughed.

“If you haven’t got candy then you better be prepared to get your house egged.” 

“That arraignment hardly sounds fair.”

Dean laughed, sliding his arm round Castiel’s shoulder and leant against him. “It’s a bit more complex than that.” He stroked his fingers across the top of Cas’s arm and turned his head to find Castiel looking at him, studying him intently. 

Some things, Dean reflected, where just black and white. You were either in love with someone or you weren’t and he was certain Cas was in love with him. 

“Trick or treat, Cas?” he asked, eyes flickering down to Cas’s chapped lips.

Castiel considered the options for a split-second. “Treat,” he said firmly.

Dean closed the gap between them and pressed their mouths together, kissing Castiel until Castiel stopped being shocked and kissed him back. In his black and white world Dean was sure he was in love with Cas too. Halloween wasn’t a traditional day for romantic declarations but it worked for Dean. 

He wanted to remember this Halloween just as it was forever. The day that Dean got to be the hero again. The day that he got the guy.


End file.
